


יש כאבים שהם כמו דבר חי

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הארי פוטר
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: יש כאבים שהם כמו דבר חי, ואת הכאב האחד שהוא ג'יימס, סיריוס לוקח איתו בדומה לחפץ שאדם נושא בכיס
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter, ג'יימס פוטר/סיריוס בלק
Kudos: 4





	יש כאבים שהם כמו דבר חי

יש כאבים שהם כמו דבר חי, ואת הכאב האחד שהוא ג'יימס, סיריוס לוקח איתו בדומה לחפץ שאדם נושא בכיס. עט או סכין – תמיד מוכן לשימוש, אף פעם לא רחוק מכדי לגעת. אם סיריוס היה אישה, הוא וודאי היה ממשיל את הכאב הזה להיריון שהסתיים בטרם עת, אבל סיריוס הוא גבר, ואין לו רחם לשאת בו כאבים שמסרבים לגווע. בלילות, באזקאבן, היה סיריוס נוהג לחשוב שפניו של ג'יימס המת יהיו הדבר האחרון שהסוהרסנים ייקחו ממנו. בהתחלה, נמוגו הזיכרונות השמחים, ולאחר מכן הזיכרונות שהיו שמחים פשוט מפני שהכילו בתוכם אנשים שאהב- וטעמים שהשתהו על לשונו, כמו המתיקות העזה של הבירצפת. אחר כך נמוגו אפילו הזיכרונות הרעים, שהיו טובים מפני שהכילו את רמוס וג'יימס ולילי והארי. לא נמוגו לחלוטין, אבל היטשטשו במידה כזו שסיריוס זכר רק מתווה מעומעם של התרחשויות. גם כך, היו זיכרונות מסוימים שהסוהרסנים לא יכלו לקחת ממנו. זיכרון הלילה במכתש גודריק היה אחד מהם.

הוא זוכר את קורט ווייוורלי שהביט בו בבוז בפעם הראשונה שעלה על ההוגוורטס אקספרס, והצהיר שהם בהוגוורטס עכשיו, ואין לו כוונה "ללקק את סוליות הנעליים שלך, בלק." הוא זוכר את הגריפינדורים שהביטו בו בהשתאות, מתקשים לעכל את העובדה שמצנפת המיון פלטה בקרבם בן למשפחת בלק. הוא לא זוכר את ג'יימס פוטר, שמשך בכתפיו ואמר ש-"המיטה הזאת שלי, אתה יכול לקבל את המיטה ההיא."

החסר נפער בתוכו כמו ליטרת בשר נגוס.

בבוקר שלמחרת המיון, שלחה לו אמא של סיריוס צרחן, וקולה של גוונדולין בלק הדהד ברחבי האולם הגדול בעת שנזפה בבנה שהעז להתמיין לגריפינדור. סיריוס זוכר שישב בכיסאו והסמיק, אבל הוא לא זוכר את בן האחת-עשרה הממושקף שגלגל את עיניו וטפח על כתפו וצחקק כשסיריוס השווה את אמא שלו לעטלפה זקנה.

הוא לא זוכר את האופן שבו ג'יימס עף, למרות שהוא  _ יודע _ שג'יימס רכב על מטאטא בביטחון ובחן שעדיין גורמים לו לכאב מוזר. סיריוס מעולם לא חש הערכה כלפי יופי קונוונציונאלי; בני משפחת בלק כולם היו יפים ומושחתים עד העצם, ובמרוצת השנים, פיתח סיריוס עיוורון ליופי חיצוני. ג'יימס, לעומת זאת, רכב על מטאטא באופן שגרם לסיריוס לעצור את נשימתו, וגם שסיריוס לא יכול עוד להעלות את החיזיון לנגד עיניו, הוא זוכר את המחשבה וזוכר את ההתפעמות.

הוא זוכר את הלילה שבו ברח מגרימולד 12: הגשם ירד במטחים כבדים והוא רעד מקור, בגדיו ספוגים-מים בשעה שהמתין לאוטונוס שייקח אותו לחוותם של הפוטרים בנורת'אמברלנד. הוא לא זוכר את המבט הדהום שעמד בעיני האגוז החומות של ג'יימס ולא זוכר את הלילה שהעביר בשק השינה המוגלגי, בחדר של חברו הטוב ביותר – אותו מעולם לא הורשה לבקר בחופשות. הוא לא זוכר את חום גופו של הנער האחר שחלחל בעד לאריג הרטוב של בגדיו בעת שאסף את סיריוס אחרי שכמעט קרס על מפתן הדלת וגרר אותו במעלה המדרגות ותחב אותו לחדר הרחצה. הוא לא זוכר את קולו שנשמע מן הצד השני של הדלת כשאמר לסיריוס: "תתרחץ, אני אביא לך מגבות ופיג'מה. נדבר אחר כך, הכל יהיה בסדר, רך-כף." אבל הוא זוכר את הדמעות שעמדו על קצה לשונו כמו מילים, ואת החום שנסגר סביבו כמו פקעת קורי משי ואצבעות מחוספסות. הוא זוכר להירדם ולדעת שמחר יהיה בסדר. כי ג'יימס אמר.

סיריוס זוכר, לעומת זאת, את לילי. בחדות דוקרנית שמטרידה אותו. הזיכרונות המאוחרים מעומעמים יותר: בזיכרונות המאוחרים לילי אדומה פחות, פחות צורבת, אבל בתחילת השנה השביעית היא וג'יימס מתחילים לצאת וסיריוס מרגיש עזוב ופגוע וקופצני מתמיד. לילי מעצבנת אותו בצדקנותה האינסופית: עם לילי אין יותר תעלולים וג'יימס מסרב להציק לסוורוס, והמבט בעיניו של ג'יימס, כשהוא מסתכל על לילי ואישוניו אדומים כי לילי אדומה, גורם לסיריוס לתהות מה שגוי בו – בסיריוס – שהוא נכשל להחוויר מאהבה. "מכעס, מחולי, מצער," הוא מגלגל את מילותיו של שייקספיר בראשו, "אבל לא מאהבה."

סיריוס לא זוכר את המבט בעיניו של ג'יימס כשהוא מביט בהארי: הוא יודע שחייך ועיניו הבריקו, כפי שסיריוס יודע שהוא עצמו העביר שעות ארוכות בחברת הארי התינוק. הוא יודע שלילי התחלחלה בכל פעם שזרק את הפעוט באוויר, וסירבה לשמוע כי הארי נהנה מהטיפול המחוספס שהעניק לו סנדקו. הוא מסוגל לשנן בעל פה רצפי-היסטוריה כאלו, ויודע שמרביתם מבוּקבקים עמוק במעיהם של הסוהרסנים באזקאבן.

הוא לא זוכר – לא בבירור, לא כפי שהיה רוצה – את הפעם האחרונה בה ראה את ג'יימס, אפילו שהוא זוכר בחדות רבה מדי את השיחה הרת הגורל שהובילה להחלפתו בפיטר. היה זה הרעיון שלו להתחלף עם פיטר, וגם שג'יימס היה מסויג, לילי תמכה ברעיון לאחר מחשבה. הוא בא להיפרד מהם ביום שלמחרת, והוא וג'יימי ישבו על המרפסת ולגמו בירה. סיריוס לא זוכר מילה ממה שנאמר בשיחה, אף על פי שהדהדה בזיכרונו משך שבועות ארוכים. השבועות שלפני אזקאבן.

וסיריוס זוכר, טוב מדי – טוב ככל שהיה רוצה לזכור – את פניו של ג'יימס המת, לסתו חשוקה בנחישות ועיניו מצומצמות בכעס, אימה מנקדת את האישונים החומים: והוא זוכר את שפתיו, חיוורות ורכות ופשוקות, וסיריוס זוכר את עצמו קורס על הרצפה וגועה בבכי.

סיריוס לא זוכר את ג'יימס, אפילו שהוא יודע באופן רציונאלי שג'יימס היה אדם טוב והחבר הכי טוב שהיה לו ויהיה לו. סיריוס לא זוכר את ג'יימס אבל בכל פעם שהוא חושב על ג'יימס עורקיו מתרחבים וכאב יפה, מוזר, מריץ את הדמעות אל קצה לשונו וחופר את לבו – שזוכר – החוצה.

**סוף**


End file.
